Hard disk drives for computers and the like employ application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). Such disk drives typically employ disk drive motors which generally use a 12.0 V electric power supply. FIGS. 19 and 20 show, in perspective and front elevation views respectively, certain principal features of such a conventional interface and power connector of a type that is typically fitted to a user-accessible part of a circuit board. Such circuit boards support various elements of circuits, including ASICs.
Most ASICs currently in use employ 5.0 V supplies, but it is apparent that there are significant advantages, e.g., reduced power, better performance, etc. that can be realized by employing power at 3.3 V instead. Since many existing 5.0 V systems are currently in active use, and are likely to be used at least for the foreseeable future, there is currently a need for a versatile and easily usable interface and power connector system which will enable a user to selectively connect a circuit to either a 5.0 V or 3.3 V supply, depending on whether it is the older or newer type respectively, as well as to a 12.0 V supply.
Furthermore, there are also circumstances where it would be beneficial to selectively connect a jumper for specific or limited testing of portions of the circuit without disengaging existing power and data-transmission connections. There is, therefore, another present need for a connector system which will facilitate such temporary engagement with a female test jumper to an existing circuit via a male connector already connected to power supplies for the circuit.
A need also exists, for certain applications, for permanent connections of the male connector already connected to the circuit to one or more jumpers (female connectors), e.g., for drive mode selection. Such a use would require engagement pins of the male component with matchingly disposed receptive elements in a corresponding female jumper component in larger numbers than are typically available in existing connector systems.
It is important that the female connector elements be formed to be relatively easily yet securely connectable to the corresponding male components without the need for excessive care being exercised by a user. In practice, this requires that a balance be struck between the ever pressing need for compactness of the components as against the need to ensure structural integrity of the engaging components in repeated engagements/disengagements during anticipated use.
The present invention is intended to fulfill these needs by providing versatile female connectors conveniently engageable with both existing and improved male connector components, particularly to permit data exchange, the conveyance of electrical power, and the engagement of test jumpers and the like in systems which include integrated drive electronics interfaces.